22
"'22'" is a song by singer Taylor Swift. It was written by Max Martin, producer Shellback, and Swift. The song received positive reviews from critics. Cimorelli covered the song after it won the "Vote for Our Next Cover" contest they hadDescription from video reads: "This song was the winner in our "Vote for Out Next Cover" contest -- thanks so much to everyone who voted!" and uploaded the video to YouTube on March 17, 2013. It was filmed by Alex and Christina and directed by Christina, while Lisa edited the visual and audio and arranged the harmonies.Description from video reads: Hair, Makeup and Styling by the members of Cimorelli. Filmed by Alex and Christina Cimorelli. Directed by Christina Cimorelli Audio Recorded by the members of Cimorelli. Video and Audio edited by Lisa Cimorelli. Harmonies written by Lisa Cimorelli. Props provided by the members of Cimorelli. It is dedicated to Carina Grodek. Lyrics '''Amy': It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters And make fun of our ex's, uh oh, uh oh It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight To fall in love with strangers, uh oh, uh oh Katherine: Yeah Lauren: We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time It's miserable and magical Oh, yeah Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines It's time Uh oh! Lisa with Cimorelli: I don't know about you But I'm feeling 22 Everything will be alright If you keep me next to you You don't know about me But I'll bet you want to Everything will be alright If we just keep dancing like we're 22, ooh-ooh 22, ooh-ooh Dani with background vocals by Cimorelli: It feels like one of those nights This place is too crowded Too many cool kids, uh oh, uh oh (who's Taylor Swift anyway, ew?) It feels like one of those nights We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming Instead of sleeping Katherine: Yeah We're happy, free, confused, and lonely in the best way Katherine with Cimorelli: It's miserable and magical Oh, yeah Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks It's time Katherine: Uh oh! Cimorelli: Hey! I don't know about you But I'm feeling 22 Everything will be alright If you keep me next to you You don't know about me But I'll bet you want to Everything will be alright If we just keep dancing like we're 22, ooh ooh 22, ooh ooh 22, ooh ooh 22, ooh ooh Lisa: It feels like one of those nights We ditch the whole scene Cimorelli: It feels like one of those nights Lisa: We won't be sleeping Cimorelli: It feels like one of those nights Lisa: You look like bad news I gotta have you I gotta have you Cimorelli: Ooh ooh Ooh ooh, hey I don't know about you But I'm feeling 22 Everything will be alright If you keep me next to you You don't know about me But I'll bet you want to Everything will be alright If we just keep dancing like we're 22, ooh ooh (Lisa: Whoa oh oh) 22, ooh ooh (Lisa: Dancing like) 22, ooh ooh (Lisa: Yeah, yeah) 22, ooh ooh Cimorelli: It feels like one of those nights Lisa: We ditch the whole scene Cimorelli: It feels like one of those nights Lisa: We won't be sleeping Lauren: It feels like one of those nights Lisa: You look like bad news I gotta have you I gotta have you Trivia *After the song ends, a snippet from Million Bucks plays. Gallery cimorelli22-486x326.jpg 22.jpg Video Gallery References Category:Songs Category:Covers